feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ham
❤️'' Travelling as of 8 - 27 - 16 ''❤️ "There are only two times that I want to be with you. Now, and forever." '' ''- anonymous ❤️ To My Sweet-pea Reina... ❤️ Oh goodness gracious, Reina, I sincerely hope you get the chance to read this, but me being me, I'll possibly link this to you. I'm doing a similar post like yours - spilling everything I felt about you; all of it began in The Hollows, where I continued using my famous OC, Omen, while you had your OC, Nyx. Throughout the days and weeks I've been in their ranks, I've only vaguely noticed you, but I had grown interested in befriending you for the longest time. But of course that's just the bottom of the barrel! Ever since The Hollows disbanded, we've most likely gone our seperate paths - me undergoing a semi-roleplay-hiatus, and you possibly continuing to roleplay. Whenever Leah told me she was making Northern Stride, I was so stoked I got myself out of that break! And at those days Omen and Nyx had a father-daughter chemistry, which was enjoyable. I suppose throughout the days of Northern Stride to The Divine Nation, I only visualized you as a good friend, but fortunately through the days that I've managed to get to know you more - whether on AJ or on the Live! Chat, I grew a fondness toward you, but me being a shy frickin' chump, I probably wouldn't have properly confessed to you. Finally, the day that I've sent my confession post to you. I was extremely nervous about posting it, since that had a possibility of freaking you out at the slightest - considering you're preferred to be straight. When you accepted my emotions, that was probably the happiest moment of my life back in August. To this day, I become estatic whenever you have time out of your busy schedule to go online on the Live! Chat, to us delightfully conversing to each other, roleplaying as characters based on our favorite things, and introducing you to one of my favorite franchises - The Walking Dead. I'll always gladly assist you on anything you need, whether drawing something for you, coding, etc. I love it when you spam my Message Wall, obviously. You're my beautiful sunshine that greets me every morning. I don't want my sunshine to be stolen from me. And for me? I'll try my damn best to never - I repeat - '''never '''disappoint you, or make you sad or irritated in any way possibly. You can '''definitely '''promise me on that much. Reina, my dear, I'll love you unconditionally until the end of our days. '' ''Never forget that. Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 12.48.10 AM.png|The day after my confession post <3 Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 12.47.18 AM.png|1st Anniversary <3 Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 12.47.02 AM.png|Cute message indeed <3 Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 12.45.06 AM.png|2nd Anniversary <3 Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 12.59.55 AM.png|3rd Anniversary <3 1/2 Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 12.44.33 AM.png|3rd Anniversary <3 2/2 Screenshot 2016-12-25 at 12.59.28 AM.png|Reina's Xmas Message <3 IMG 1405.jpg|Reina's Xmas Gift <3 (and i stg this is adorable) Omen and reina.jpg|Reina and I by Jen <3 4th anni.png|Reina and I Version/Drawn by Me <3 Screenshot 2016-12-27 at 3.24.44 PM.png|4th Anniversary <3 IMG 1424.jpg|4th Anniversary Bonus by Reina (I'm proud!) <3 Screenshot 2017-01-27 at 6.14.33 PM.png|5th Month Anniversary <3 2017-01-27.png|Marshal & Deirdre bonus <3 Screenshot 2017-02-19 at 7.35.25 PM.png|Valentine's Day 2-14-17 <3 Screenshot 2017-02-27 at 4.51.22 PM.png|6 month anniversary <3 1303556a-75bd-4267-8048-7b22dcb3718f1.jpeg|6 month bonus going places! <3 Thislightingugh.jpeg|7th Anniversary Surprise <3 (look at this beauty) Screenshot 2017-03-28 at 3.33.26 PM.png|7th Anniversary <3 Screenshot 2017-05-03 at 9.14.11 PM.png|8th Anniversary <3 Bday gift for omen.jpeg|My 16th Birthday Gift (by Reina of course) <3 Screenshot 2017-06-20 at 1.27.40 AM.png|9th Anniversary! <3 MayAnniversarySurprise.jpeg|9th Anniversary Surprise! (seriously reina you're doing really well omg) <3 Screenshot 2017-06-20 at 1.30.34 AM.png|16th Birthday Message! <3 Screenshot 2017-06-27 at 10.44.25 PM.png|10th Anniversary! <3 Screenshot 2017-07-27 at 5.51.29 PM.png|11th Anniversary! <3 IMG 2903.jpg|11th Anniversary Gift! (likE HOLY SHIT THIS IS GREAT) <3 Screenshot 2017-08-29 at 9.23.25 PM.png|1 Year Anniversary! <3 IMG 3161.jpg|1 Year Anniversary Gift! (omfg this is actually p great) <3 IMG 3170.jpg|1 Year Bonus! (I WAS NOT READY FOR THIS) <3 2017-08-20.png|Reina & Me (vent oc) <3 Category:Blog posts